


Thank You

by HSavinien



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love, Harassment, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just another tournament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emmypenny (burritosong)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burritosong/gifts).



Yachi drops the bag of balls she was carrying toward the gym and nearly trips on it. Kiyoko-san stands straight and rigid and cornered, trapped against a wall by two of the other team’s tall boys. Her mouth is pressed in a tight line and she’s avoiding their eyes. Kiyoko-san should never look scared. Yachi gulps and clenches her hands into fists and trots toward them, moving faster and faster until she’s almost running and barges in between them to grab Kiyoko-san’s arm and pull her into a run too, tossing a too-loud “Excuse me!” over her shoulder. When they reach the safety of the girls’ toilets, she slumps against the door, half-collapsing as everything she did starts to be real. Kiyoko-san tucks her hand over Yachi’s, still holding her arm, and smiles at her.

"Thank you."

Yachi's cheeks heat.


End file.
